


Peaceful Mornings

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can I request a scenario with kanda you hiss/o spending their day off together?? I love this blog by the way! Big fan
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Peaceful Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Holy, this man is beautiful. 😳

Peaceful mornings in the Black Order were rare to come by. Rarer even on day offs, as there was always something of a commotion ongoing, be it one of Komui’s experiments that went wrong, or another recruit causing an uproar. It instilled an instinct within you to wake automatically at the mark of 6 am, your heart beating radically as you strained your ears for whatever noise there was outside.

Relief released the tension in your shoulders, with peace following you soon after, calming your heart at the face of a certain someone close by you.

Trailing through silky smooth hair, strands falling easily from between your fingers, as it glided back into place, a breath escaped you. Mesmerised, you reached out for his bangs, slowly brushing it to the side as you wondered how beautiful one could be before even the world couldn’t help but stand still.

“That tickles,” your lover’s voice grunted, hand snapping up to grab your wrist. Blue eyes stared back at you, semi-disgruntled as he rose from his slumber. Kanda Yu had never been one to allow anyone to even touch his hair, let alone play with it.

“Did I wake you?” you questioned innocently, unable to stop yourself as another hand reached for his bangs, gently pushing them out of the way before you left a kiss on his forehead. He allowed it to happen, tolerating it ---but only just barely--- when it came from you.

“Good morning,” you smiled down at the man, still mesmerised to be able to call him your own.

Kanda grunted, unhappy at the early hour and the mornings as he snuggled deeper into his pillow. “Morning,” he mumbled back nonetheless, knowing that it pleased you when he at least tried to be civil.

Hand still on your wrist the man pulled you closer, bringing you down with him as he wrapped his arms around you. “It is too early,” he complained, a soft sigh breezing over your shoulder. “Sleep a little longer,” he urged you, his eyes already shut as he snoozed off.

Smiling you scooted closer into his embrace, easily settling yourself into his warmth as you stole one last look before closing your eyes once more.

There was still a whole day ahead of you, but at least you had this moment of peace in a world filled with chaos.


End file.
